percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Hallie vs. The Hunter
Hallie vs. The Hunter I didn't want to end up fighting again today, it started out peaceful but now I'm stuck with Chiron. So here's how it started. I was at the archery ranged practicing my shooting, It was only me and two other people. An Apollo boy and his half sister who was also an Apollo child, but now a hunter of Artemis. We weren't talking at all until the girl said, "Nice shot Hallie, I made those kinds when I was a baby" I gritted my teeth. Usually I am fine with insults, but when it came to my archery, I would terrorize them. "Shut up Hunter" I kept shooting arrows at the targets, never missing a beat and hitting everyone dead center in the middle of it. Then before I knew it other arrows had split all of mine, I yelled at the Apollo boy. "Hey! What was that for?! We're not supposed to be destroying arrows!' Those two just sneered at me, I glared back. "Who cares? Who would believe the likes of you? You break at least one arrow a week!" The Artemis hunter yelled back at me. That's it, I was about to go over to their side of the range and give them both a piece of my mind, but then the Artemis hunter shot an arrow at me. Hitting my pant leg, not to injure me but to keep me stuck to the wall. "What the heck?!' She smirked at me evilly and the Apollo boy yelled, "What you gonna do about it? Call for your Mommy to heal us?!" That was it! I ripped the arrow off my pants and out of the war, ripping the bottom of my new pants, but I didn't care. "This is what I'm going to do!" I grabbed my bow and an arrow that I had dropped and i put it in. Then I shot it at the Artemis girl almost hitting her in the head. She stared stunned at me. I ran after her as she tried to run but then tripped. The Apollo boy dropped his things and ran, I didn't know where but I would get him later."Let me go dammit!" I had started to drag the Artemis girl by the foot towards the opposite direction of camp. I kept pulling her, having no mercy if i broke her ankle. She yelped out in pain as she was dragged across rocks and twigs. "YOUR GOING TO PAY FOR THAT!" I screamed as I kept pulling her past the Arena entrance. When we were half way to the woods my sister Fran and her friend Tom ran up to me as I kept dragging the girl. I would give her no mercy. "Hallie?! What are you doing?" my day older sister yelled at me. Tom just stood thre laughing, but Fran elbowed him in the gut making him groan in pain. "Im fighting this chick!" I stopped dragging her and dropped her ankle once we were deep inside the forest, she looked up at me wide-eyed. Im pretty sure she was a year or two older then me, though I still managed to do this. "Hallie you shouldn't do this! What if Chiron finds out?" I laughed at her, "Chiron won't find out and this is payback, she was messing with me at arhcery with an Apollo boy" I then heard a deep voice behind me and I almost fainted, "Oh really....then maybe all 3 of you should spend the rest of the day with me." i turned around and there was Chiron in his horse form, the Apollo boy on his back. "C-C-Chiron?!" I felt my face pale completely, Fran and Tom had left. Tom probably pulled her away so they wouldn't get in trouble. He looked down dissapointly at me as the Artemis girl got up, "I'm very dissappointed in you Sohalia, I thought you had the leadership to be the conselor" I stared shocked at him then I shook my head, "I do Chiron! I-Its just..she was messing with me..I got sort of angry....I'm sorry! Please give me one more chance!" He sighed. "Fine I'm giving you one chance Hallie, but you have to be good and I cant get any bad reports on you. I'm also going to tell your brother. Now come with me you two, all three of you are spending the day with me" He walked away with the Apollo boy on his back and the Artemis Hunter following him. Sam is going to kill me tomorrow when he comes....I just know it. Category:Short Story